


What Friends are For

by LouisaCentaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaCentaur/pseuds/LouisaCentaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Harry and Ginny One-Shot.<br/>During HBP, Hogwarts<br/>Harry depends upon Ginny one morning.<br/>Ginny's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunt3rRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunt3rRebel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Harry Potter. That’s JK Rowling.
> 
> This story is dedicated to HunterRebel who helped along the way to writing FanFiction. Thank you Hunter! You will always be my Harry Potter buddie! -Louisa

What Friends Are For

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Harry Potter. That’s JK Rowling.

 

Ginny woke up one Sunday morning to find light streaming through her window. She just lay there for a while, thinking. 

Her life has not been as perfect as you might think so. Chamber of Secrets. Ministry for Magic. The memories. The memories just came flooding back to her. In all of her difficult situations Harry had been there for her. Harry Potter. He saved everyone. Not just his closest friends. Ginny hoped that one day... One day she would become one of his close friends, she wished he would trust her, afterall she trusted him with her life. That might or might not be because she has a minor crush on him. Sorry, not minor. That is an understatement. A big understatement.

She stopped pondering on her thoughts and forced herself out of bed, It was 7:30. Then she decided to just get her homework done that day. And with that note she got ready for the day.

Ginny had long ago finished all of her homework. When she was bored she tended to get things done quickly. She waited, for something to happen. And something did.

Harry came down the steps, he looked exhausted. He sat himself down right beside her. Right beside her. Harry Potter. 

“Hello Harry. Rough night?” Ginny spoke with extreme sadness and caution.

“Yeah.” Pause. “Hey Gin? Want to accompany me down to breakfast?” He seemed really eager, and Ginny could not help but wish that he really saw something else in her other than Ron’s little sister. Perhaps something similar to a friend. Or more. She could not lie to herself.

“Sure. I would love too.”

Harry and Ginny walked quietly to the great hall in silence. Comfortable silence that was music to Ginny’s ears. Because after all, That is what friends are for. Someone to stand beside you. Someone that makes you feel truly better. Someone that listens to your heart. Someone who you truly love. That could be said for both Harry and Ginny this morning, when They are thinking the same thing. Thanks for being there for me when I need you. I love your company. Thank you.

“Thank you Gin. For always being there for me. You are truly a great friend.”

She said nothing but just smiled her smile that made him moan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have basicly re-written this, but it is still pretty much the same, except in my opinion, better. So re-read if you have already read it and tell me wether you like the new changes I have made. And I will continue with the regular authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! This is also my second FanFic, so I really like the support! If you would like to see my other FanFic, it is co-authored by myself and HunterRebel. I would love it if you could give it a try and even maybe a review? Thank you! -Louisa Centaur


End file.
